


He's Got Me Down on Both Knees

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Day 16, Dean Winchester Whump, Forced to beg, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Whump, Season/Series 05, THE TERRIBLE HORRIBLE NO GOOD VERY BAD DAY, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Lucifer wants to kill Dean. He'll stop under one condition.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Non-Consensual Pairings
Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947223
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	He's Got Me Down on Both Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 2020
> 
> No 16. THE TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE, NO GOOD, VERY BAD DAY
> 
> Forced to Beg

Sam barely saw Dean breathe after that first panicked inhale when the angel blade was held to his throat. Dean was on his knees, roughed up and bloody. Sam was nearly spotless. His cheek smarted from a single slap, but that was it. All his pain had been in him, where marks weren’t left. The Devil could do that: get inside you, make you hurt like you’d never hurt before. The nerd in Sam compared it to the Cruciatus Curse in _Harry Potter_.

Now here they were, Sam standing with a placating hand out, the Devil eyeing him with a lazy, pleased gaze saturated with hunger. Dean was ignored, just a piece in this, something Lucifer could use to get whatever he wanted from Sam.

Sam’s mouth had gone completely dry, and he couldn’t even feel the air moving in and out of his parched throat, and in and out of his lungs. He knew any pleading would be pointless, but a desperate, terrified part of Sam that couldn’t see the only family he had left die, begged for something to be done.

“You know you don’t have to do this,” Sam said.

“Actually, Sammy, I don’t know that,” Lucifer responded. The blade dug in a little deeper. Now Dean couldn’t even risk swallowing. Blood ran from a nick on his throat. “What I do know is that you’d do anything for Dean Bean here, and he’d do anything for you. Well, I need him out of the way — and besides, it’s not like my brother wouldn’t bring him back, he really only has one good glory hole to stuff, and it’s this garbage right here — and you… you know what I need from you.”

“No.”

“Ah-ah-ah! Careful there, Sam Winchester. You’re not stupid. You never have been. Just another inch and I’ll have Dean bleeding out.”

“You just said your brother will bring him back,” Sam tried to bargain, even tried to distract. Maybe with more time he could do something, anything.

But what?

“Did I? Only one way to test that, I suppose.”

Lucifer raised the blade. Dean squeezed his eyes shut.

Sam stepped forward.

“No!”

Lucifer cupped a hand behind his ear, and tilted it towards Sam. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I said _no_.”

“I like begging, I do, I really, _really_ do, but you know I want more than that.”

“Tough.”

“So you want to play that game, Sam? I’m the oldest and smartest and most powerful thing you have _ever_ met and ever will meet! You can’t win against me!”

Sam’s lips trembled. In fact, his whole body trembled. His voice shook with fear as he responded softly, “That doesn’t mean I won’t try. I have to.”

“Right, right. Because you were never Daddy’s golden boy, so you’re trying to make up for it now, by being a good brother. But you’re not a good brother, are you? Never have been. You got Mommy killed, you drank demon blood and screwed the bitch that turned you away from Dean, and you — set — me — free. So you want to try that again?”

Sam glanced at Dean, vision blurring with tears, that he was now trying to blink away. Dean’s face was pained, and there was betrayal there. But there was more than that: love, determination, the will to see this through. Dean had faith in him, if only in this moment. That was more than Sam could say about himself. There was no part of himself that he believed in. All he needed was for his brother to live. That was all.

Sam blinked away tears once more, and they rolled down his cheeks.

“What do you want?” he asked.

Lucifer smirked. “You know.”

Sam could barely breathe.

No. No, that couldn’t happen.

Sam had been possessed, he’d been taken advantage of, he’d been used, abused, tortured, killed. And here he was, in this moment. Had all of it led up to here? This was his destiny, wasn’t it? Even if he didn’t want it, it was still here. Maybe it would always end here. Sam at Lucifer’s mercy, the Apocalypse, begging for a God who probably didn’t even exist.

This was all there was.

Sam wanted to scream, and cry, and bash his fists against the stone.

He opened his mouth, tried to get words out, and nothing came. He looked down, unable to meet the gaze of the being who desired him on a biblical level.

“You know I can’t do that,” he got out.

“Beg.”

Sam was taken aback. “What?”

“Beg me not to do it — to not kill Dean.”

Sam just stood there, shock leaving him frozen in place, cold clawing down to his bones.

“BEG!”

Sam flinched, and then forced out, “Please.” God, he wanted to choke on the word, wanted to throw up from the taint of what it meant, who he was saying it to.

Lucifer seemed to be thinking, and he held Dean back against him. The blade was at his throat again, one end close to his ear. It dug in. Dean winced, but otherwise didn’t move. He knew not to.

“Hmm… I’m not convinced.”

Crying, Sam slowly got onto his knees, hating himself, hating the Devil, hating his parents, and God, and the whole damn world.

“Please, don’t do this. I can’t lose him. I can’t. I need him.”

“Come on, you can do better. Beg, Sam!”

A sob hitched Sam’s breath, and words tumbled out of him, “Please, Lucifer. Please! You are far greater and more powerful than anything I’ve ever seen. I know I’m nothing. I know I’m at your mercy. But please, _please_! Show mercy now. Or—or if you can’t, just let him go. I’m lowly, I’m pathetic, I am _nothing_ —”

“Stop,” the Devil interrupted.

All Sam could do was look up at him, and realize that he was a cockroach looking up at the foot that would stomp him.

“You’re not nothing. Not to me. Not ever. So _try. Again._ ”

Sam fell forward, and practically kissed the floor. Pleasure seemed to roll off of Lucifer in waves.

“Pl-please, I’m yours.”

“There it is.”

The blade was brought away, and Dean was shoved forward. He rolled, and fell before Sam.

Dean just stared up at him, helpless, pain etched into every line of his face, and in the depths of his eyes.

“Sammy—”

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

The blade vanished, and Lucifer clapped.

He winked at Sam. “See you in Detroit.”

And then he was gone, leaving Sam filled to the brim and bursting, _bleeding out_ , shame.

He’d begged.

Sam Winchester had begged at the Devil’s feet. It truly was the end times.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I can start staying on top of this again.


End file.
